Everyone's Crazy!
by AgentNevermore
Summary: New Agent joins team as they deal w/ a serial Killer thought dead since '99
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds: Everyone's Crazy!

Chapter 1

He walked in to the BAU conference room, as the team was getting a briefing."May I help You", Special Agent Hotchner said confused. Truth be told Zane Whitten wasn't someone you would normally see walking into an FBI Office. He had a Grunge Look to Him from his unkempt hair to His Band T-Shirts, Black Denim Jacket, Big Sunglasses & Ripped Jeans &. He hardly looked like an FBI Agent. " Yeah, I'm Agent Zane Whitten, remember me, I've been transferred to Your Team." " Ah yes, from the Wilkes-Barre Field Office. All Right everyone as the Man said He's Agent Zane Whitten, & he's the newest member of our team. Zane, why don't you tell them a little about yourself."Hotchner said. "Ok, well, I grew up in Addley, Pa., went to Thomas Edison High School, where I played Football & Wrestled, won State Championships for both. I Won the Golden Gloves Tournament at 16. Joined the Marines fresh out of High School, spent time as an MP, but most of my time in the Marines was spent a a Sniper, served a tour of Duty & finished up my Service. When I got out I went to College for Psychology, Psychiatric Medicine, Child Psychology, Forensic Science, Theology, Criminology, & Parapsychology. I paid for my education working as a Bounty Hunter. Then I spent some Time w/the U.S. Marshals & the DEA. But for the past 3 years I've been a DIA(Defense Intelligence Agency) Agent & a DARPA(Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency) Agent. Then I enrolled in the FBI Academy. I've been in the Wilkes-Barre office for 6 months now & now I'm part of the BAU. I think that about covers it." Zane said. "Well we're all glad to have you here", Hotch said, "Well you transferred in at the right time. We have a case of a unsub who was thought to have died in '99, He's called Pastor Kropski, & his MO is to kill a priest, pastor, minister, Rabbi or Iman being transferred to a community, take his identity, gain people's trust, & eventually slaughter the entire congregation. He's been inactive for years. But recently started killing again. He slaughtered an entire Mennonite village in Ohio, early this morning." "Oh, God. So we're going to Ohio then?" Zane said. "Yeah, we're going to Ohio" Hotch said, "But before we go, why don't you familiarize yourself w/the rest of the team." "Yes, Sir." Zane said, "Say aren't you Dr. Spencer Reid? I read some of your Psych papers in College." "Really, Where did you go to College?", Reid asked. "Oh, uh JFK University & then I spent some time at CalTech." Zane said."Really, CalTech's my alma Mater too", Reid said. "Cool", Zane said. "Hi, I'm Derek Morgan. Nice to meet you", Morgan said. Nice to meet you too, Sir.", Zane said. "Hi, I'm Jennifer, but everyone calls me JJ." JJ said. "Pleased to meet you JJ." Zane said. "Hello Zane I'm-" Rossi started to say. "It's an honorto meet you Special Agent Rossi. It's an honor to meet the Founding Father of the BAU, I don't know if you remember or not, but you were a guest speaker in my criminology class in college. It's an honor, sir." Zane said. "thanks Zane, nice to meet you." Rossi said. "Hey Emily, I didn't know you worked in the BAU", Zane said. "How do you know Emily, Reid asked. " Our Moms were friends in High School, & Ambassador Prentiss, Emily's mom, helped me gain admission into the U.S. Navel Academy. But it's nice to see you Emily, It's been too long, since saw the last time we saw each other." Zane said. "Yeah, it has, & it is nice to see you too", Prentiss said. "You still haven't met Garcia, our Tech girl", Morgan said, "She's gonna like you." "Cool I'd like to-" Zane was cut off by Hotchner. "There's a situation, Kropski's holding a Catholic Church hostage in Maryland. St. Albion's, in Ipswich." Let's Go everyone", Rossi said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well, here we are", Zane said, "Scenic Ipswich, Maryland. Next Stop, St. Albion's Church, currently home to a deranged psychopath & about 150 scared parishioners." "Yeah, Another killer to stop, & time's not on our side, just an average day", Morgan quipped. "Uh, Excuse Me, Agent Hotchner, sir, I was going through the case files on the plane, to get up to speed, & something occurred to me. The orderly, neat way he keeps his room & belongings, his familiarity with weapons & hand-to-hand combat, the wording of his letters he leaves for us, suggests a military background or a military wannabe. The wording of the letters also suggests he's in his mid-50's to early-60's. Also, a cloth headband found in one of his rooms, had an oriental writing on it, I did a search on it, & it in Vietnamese, & it translates to Death to Intruders. This leads me to place him as a Vietnam War Veteran. I also noticed in his letters phrases & parts of speech that seem to suggest an upbringing in Arkansas. I also did a search using the name he uses, Kropski, & found a birth certificate for a Jefferson Willard Murray, son of John Murray & Miriam Kropski-Murray, & I also located his military Records from Vietnam. All records show he just dropped off the face of the earth around 1979, the year of the first murders. I think this could be our guy", Zane said. "Good Work Zane, even though we can't prove it, This still means we're not going in completely clueless." Hotch said.


End file.
